


Kitty Kitty,meow meow!

by Rainbowofdoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cat, Cat shifter Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Neko Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Roaming, Run Away, Yuuri has cat ears and tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowofdoom/pseuds/Rainbowofdoom
Summary: After returning home form a competition Viktor finds his beloved Makkachin has adopted cat she had found injured in the doggie hotel yard. Viktor decides to take the cat in only to have strange this happen around his apartment like dishes washing themselves or his left overs disappearing form his fridge.yup i still suck as summarys





	1. Chapter 1

Viktor never thought himself a cat person till he stumbled across a very adorable black or should he say when Makkachin stubbornly refused to leave the cats side. The Russian had scheduled compaction overseas and sadly couldn’t bring his furry best friend along so he had called up Makka’s favorite puppy hotel and made arrangements for her stay for a week of pampering. Upon his return he found beloved dog curled protectively around the small back ball of fur. He was told that she had refused to leave the cats side since she found the poor thing injured in the courtyard. The hotel had there vet look over the cat and found the he was dehydrated and had several scrapes and a cut that required stitches.

Viktor decided there and then that if Makka wanted the cat she could keep him. He payed for the cats bills along with the bill for Makka’s stay and headed home after the Vet gave him instructions for the cats care since the stitches needed stay in for another week or so and was on dose of antibiotics he needed twice a day.

When Viktor arrived home he found he had no idea how to care for a cat let alone a injured one and on top of that he didn’t have any cat supplies. So he called the only person in a twenty mile radius he that knew about cats. 

“What the hell do you want old man.” Yuri barked into the phone as soon as he answered 

“Yuri my pal, my friend, one of the best skaters this world was ever graced with.”

“You really must need something if your trying to butter me up or you finally gone senile.”

Viktor took a deep breath. “I kind of adopted a cat today and I have no idea what I’m doing. And I was like hey Yura has a cat maybe he will find it in his heart to help out his favorite team mate…….Please help me.” By the end of his rant his was almost begging for the teens help.

The other end of the phone was quite. “Yur…”

“I get to name it.”

“What?” Viktor asked

“My price for helping you I get to name the cat.” Yuri stated 

“Yura please remind me what you named your cat.”

“Puma Tiger scorpion, Potya for short." Viktor could tell he was still proud of the name he graced his cat when he was only seven years old. “But don’t worry your cats name won’t be nearly as cool as Potya’s.” 

“I hope not.” The older one mumbled under his breath watching his new cat fallowing Makka around the living room taking everything in with his big brown eyes.

>>>>  
Two hours later his apartment had a cat tower as taller than him set up in the living room. He had picked out a stylish dark blue one that matched his couch. He had a smaller tower in his room that had a bed built in the bottom. He even picked up a self-cleaning litter box so all he had to do was tie up a bag and toss out his new pets deposits. Yuri had helped him pick out a high end canned cat food the same kind he fed to Potya and dish. The boy almost has him talked into buying a water fountain water dish that filtered but decided that Makka and the cat could share the large water bowl he had already

Viktor sat down with amused smile across his face while he watched Yuri sit crossed legged in front of the cat staring at him. As Yuri cocked his head the cat would mimic the younger Russian and Viktor found it absolutely adorable.

“So do you know what you’re going to name my cat yet?” The older of the two asked. “or are you just going to stare at the poor thing?”

“Viktor, I Have a feeling your cats not normal. So I’m having a hard time coming up with anything.”

“Yuri….”Before Viktor could finish the cat let out an answering meow turning his cinnamon eyes to the older Russian.

“Did he just answer to my name?” Yuri asked 

“I’m not sure maybe he just wanted some attention. But I am curious. “

“Me too.” The teen looked at the cat before saying his own name. Once again the cat gave out an answering meow before truing his head to look at the younger Russian.  
“I think he likes your name.” 

“Well it is a great name. Ok from this day on your cat will be named Yuri two.”

Well at least it’s not Cheetah bear wolf Viktor thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First i want to thank people for comments! They made my day! 
> 
> sorry for the slow up dates I keep on finding really good fanfics to read and i tend to forget to wright my own.... anyway his is chapter two.

>Viktor<   
Viktor was baffled, He knew he put his left overs form dinner next to the jug of that green health slug that Yakov insist he drinks every morning. He dug around till the contents of his fridge were no longer organized and Pouted when he didn’t find his prize. He was looking forward to finishing his steak for breakfast. The ash blond let out a disappointing sigh and pulled out the green slug and poured himself a glass before sitting at his table and pondered what could have happened to his left overs. He remembered tipsily asking the cute waiter for a to go box and Chris waving said waiters number in his face when he had offered it to him instead of Viktor. He recalls stumbling into his house and walking up to his refrigerator and wrinkling his nose his nose disgust at the green subsidence as he placed his beloved steak next to it. Maybe he was drunker then what he thought since that’s were his memories ended. The next thing he knows it that he woke up in the same clothes he went out in and a texts form Chris asking him when he should come over to meet his new cat.

Viktor sent Chris a text telling him he could come over for lunch. Sipping on his drink Viktor looked down and found two sets of eyes on him. Yuri two gave out a soft chirp and rubbed against his leg while Makka let out a moof. 

“I guess you two want to be feed.” He asked his two furry house mates as his polished off his drink with a shudder. He rinsed his glass out before busing himself with the task of feeding his pets. He pulled out chicken he cooked the previous day and cut it into chunks before dropping them into Makka dish along with a big spoon of pumpkin, peas and a scoop of the best dry dog food money could buy. And for Yuuri two a strip of chicken topped off with his favorite flavor of soft food (also the best that money could buy). He placed the food dishes on the food mate Makka was a very messy eater were Yuuri two like to savor his food. 

Viktor chuckled as he watched the two eat Makka was now sniffing around her bowl as she cleaned up her own mess making sure no crumb goes undevoured. Yuri two nibbled at his food before perching himself on the blue cat tower to clean his face. Viktor scooped up the cats bowl before Makka could eat what was left witch was most of it and he wondered for a moment if he should worry about how little the black fur ball ate. He decided he would offer him the food again later and go from there Yuri two didn’t look or act sick and who knows maybe he decided the chicken and cheese soft food was no longer his favorite flavor. 

>Chris<

When Viktor had shoved his phone in Chris face he instantly recognized the cat on the screen or should he say shifter on the screen. After all Yuuri was the whole reason he was in Russia in the first place. 

Phichit had called him panicking four weeks ago the Shifters care taker had woken up to an empty hotel room the widow cracked open just enough for a cat to squeeze thought and all of Yuuri belongings left behind. Apparently they had argument the night before witch Phichit refused to go into detail about. 

After three days of searching he had to fly back home to prepare for his own scheduled competition but flew right back after it was over after another week of searching he had called and let his best friend know he was in town. 

Viktor was excited to hear from him and they had made plans to meet up for dinner. After a few drinks Viktor had shown him his new back ground on his phone of his beloved dog curled around the shifter. His friend went off on how he found himself with a new cat and how he agreed to let Yuri named him after he had helped him shop for Makka’s new friend he had almost chocked on his drink when he was told Yuuri’s pet name was Yuri two if they only knew he thought to himself. 

After they parted with Viktor he thought about getting a hold of Phichit and letting him know he had found his charge but held off he want to be hundred percent sure that the cat was indeed Yuuri no use getting the man’s hope up if he was mistaken. As soon as he woke up he sent a text off to Viktor after an hour of waiting Viktor replied back inviting him over to lunch. 

When he arrived at the Russians house he was engulfed into a hug before being ushered into the others apartment where they found a very naked Human Yuuri collapsed in the middle of the living room ears and tail slightly twitching and skin flushed red with fever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter will talk more about how Chris, Phichit and Yuuri know each other and how Viktor handles the fact that there is such things as shifters. 
> 
> Feel free to leave comments. and if you are up too it you can cheek out my other AU Secrets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So sorry i haven't posted in a long time. My health hasn't been the greatest and had a couple of medical scares but every thing turned out fine.  
> With out further ado here is chapter 3 of Kitty kitty meow meow

Yuuri could feel a forced shift coming for days but he chose to ignore it. he would hold off till Viktor came back from dinner with his friend before he would dare think about shifting back into his human form he’s had one to many close calls first with the house keeper a friendly lady who cooed at him when she helped him untangle himself from a pair of boxers he was wearing when he quickly shift back to a cat. Later on she scolded the Russian for leaving his underwear laying around.

Viktor finally stumbled in the apartment five past eleven caring a to go box that smelt divine to his cat nose. He watched as the human made his way to the fridge putting the box away before retreating to his bedroom. Yuuri walked up to the door and poked his small head peering at the ash blond who was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Yuuri made his way to the guest room where he pulled out the pair of boxers he kept under the bed for he wasn’t running around in the nude while he was human. He shifted before pulling on the boxers and made his way in the kitchen patting Makkachin on the head on the way to the fridge he pulled out the take out box and opened it and his mouth began to water as he looked at the lovely steak. 

The shifter almost felt guilty for what he was about to do but he has been living off of cat food for weeks now and if he had to look at another piece of chicken he was going to be sick. He picked up the steak with his hands pleased that it was still a little warm and took a bite out of it then another he was about half way though when he started to feel ill and tossed the rest of the steak to Makka who was watching him with pleading eyes. He cursed his weak body as he hid the take out box in the bottom of the trash can then made his way to the living room and laid on the sofa and for the rest of the night he watched tv with the sound off content on read subtitles for he didn’t wake Viktor. 

The next morning before Viktor woke up he reluctantly shifted back into a cat and watched as the human mourn the loss of the steak before drink the green slug he tried once out of curiosity and vowed to never again tough the foul substance. After the human was done with his drink he feed Makka and him. when his bowl of soft food and chicken was placed in front of him his stomach turned and he felt like we as going to be ill again so he nibbled on it a little and left the rest for Makka but before his furry companion could even touch it Viktor had picked it up and looked at him with concern so Yuuri acted like he was fine as he walked into the living room to jump up onto the cat tower before he started to clean his face after a moment Viktor shrugged and put the food away and he knew he had to face to bowl later on that day but before he could become too concerned about it there was a knock on the door. Yuuri took that as his sign to head to the room to bed left alone especially if it was Yuri he wasn’t up to the boy’s rough pets this morning. 

As soon as his paws hit the floor agonizing pain shot though his back as he cursed as his body started to shift on its ow. Every change in his body felt like it was ripping him apart he wanted to cry out but no sound escaped his lips. The shift only took a few seconds but to him it felt like hours till is boy hit the floor fully human. Next thing he knew someone was rolling him over with the last of his energy he opened his eyes to find familiar green eyes looking down at him before his world went black. 

***  
Viktor and Chris walked in to find the naked man collapsed on his living room floor and Chris pulled out his phone as he raced to the man’s side ten minutes after Chris made a cryptic phone call he let in a Thai man and the two of them set to work on the unconscious man setting up a make shift hospital room out of his guest room. Two hours later Chris walked out and plopped down on the sofa. 

Before Viktor said anything Chris raised his hand to stop him “Just give me five more minutes and I’ll answer all of your questions.”

Viktor nodded and went to the kitchen and brought his friend back a bottled water. Chris took it and downed half of it before setting it aside. 

“Ok.” Chris said giving Viktor all he needed to ask the two things that have been on his mind since the Thai man had pushed him out of his guest room when he tried to help.  
“What the hell is going on and why did that man have cat ears?”

Chris ran his hand though his hair and sighed. “What I’m about to tell you can’t leave this room if it does you will be putting a lot of people in danger including my family and me. Do you understand?”

Viktor had never heard his care free friend sound so serious so he nodded and Chris continued.

“That man had cat ears because he is a shifter. A defective shifter but a shifter all the same but I’ll get to that in a minute.  
“Shifters are a humanoid race that can shift into animals.” Chris told him before he could even ask what a shifter was. 

“So like a werewolf.” Viktor asked 

Chris shook his head. “No, But they did start the werewolf lore. Shifters don’t need full moons or spells they can change whenever the like and can stay there animal-self’s for as long as they like.”

“What is a Shifter doing in my house?” 

“Your cat.”

“My cat?” Viktor stared at Chris for a moment “You want to meet him now of all times? He likes to hide when new peop….” Viktor stopped mid-sentence and Chris watched as realization crossed his face. 

“My cat-Yuri two-i-is a –s-shifter?” Viktor asked speaking so fast he was stumbling over his own words. 

“Yes. And oddly enough his name is Yuri but with two U’s.” Chris said with a chuckle. “You’ll have to tell me how you picked his name.”

Before Viktor could answer the door to the guestroom opened and an exhausted looking Phichit walked into the living room taking a set next to Chris. 

“How is he doing?” Chris asked the tired man

“He’s going to be sick for a while but overall he’s going to be ok.” Phichit answered before grabbing the water bottle out of Chris’s hand and finishing the contents. 

“Thank the gods” The Swiss sighed in relief

“I thought you said Shifters could stay in there animal-self for as long as they wished.” Viktor butted in

Chris nodded “They can but I did say that Yuuri was a defected Shifter. Shifters are born looking like any normal human being and they can’t shift tell they are five or six years old. Yuuri on the other hand was born with his cat ears and tail already out and he wasn’t able to shift till he was twelve and even then he was never able to hold his cat form for very long without getting sick or his body forcing him to shift back to his neko self.”

“Neko?”

“It means cat in Japanese. It’s also what the SPA calls Yuuri.”

“SPA is short for Shifter Protection Agency.” Phichit jumps in before Viktor could add another question to there already lengthy conversation.

Viktor head whipped to Chris “So all those times you said you were going on spa trips you were really going on “SPA” trip.” The Russian gasped  
Chris only nodded his head. 

“And here I thought you had a secret lover just to find out you have a secret Job.” 

“Actually I have both.”

Viktor gasped again and clenched his shirt over his heart “So many secrets, I thought we were friends.”

Phichit shook his head before reaching his hand out to Viktor “let me officially introduced myself, Hi I’m Phichit Chulanont the selfie extraordinaire, Yuuri’s BFF and guardian, also I’m Chris’s secret lover.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit me up with comments! let me know how like the story so far and if you have any story ideas lay them on me let me know what you would like to see and i will try to work them into the story.  
> And if you feel the need you can go check out other other fic secrets I'm hoping to update it soon.  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow its been since Sep. since i worked on this!!! I'm so sorry my life has been more then a little crazy with being sick.  
> When i first wrote this chapter i was having a really bad brain fog day thanks to my Lupus. so when i came out of it and read it I hated it and wanted to re-wright it right away but my life had other ideas.  
> But after six long months here is chapter 4.2. Its still short but i think its a bit better then what it was before.

It’s been two day since Viktor has found out about the existence of Shifter. After the Q and A with Chris and Phichit that lasted well into the night he had learned a great deal about them and S.P.A but Very little about the shifter currently taking residence in his guest bed room.  
He learned three this about the Neko- 

1) His name is Yuuri with two U’s and not Yuri two  
2) Because he’s and abnormal shifter he lives on a small island outside of Japan that he rarely leaves, but when he does Phichit goes with him as his handler.  
3) Yuuri has known Chris, his best friend longer then he has. (No he was not jealous…ok maybe just a little jealous.)

His apartment also got a bit more cramped since Phichit moved all of his and Yuuri’s things from there hotel to his living room apparently shifters didn’t travel light a small fact he wished he known before he agreed to let Phichit lodge at his place while the neko recovered.

Viktor stood by his door sipping his coffee watching as Chris made sure he had packed everything he had brought with him. The Swiss man decided the night after the Q and A that he needed head to Japan to inform Yuuri’s family in person what had happened in Russia before he went home to train for worlds. 

Phichit had volunteered to drive Chris to the airport. Viktor had a sneaky suspicion the two wanted to be alone and that left him with Neko duty  
Chris zipped up his last bag before turning to Viktor pulling him into a hug. 

“If you need anything call me. Phichit can become a bit of a mother bear when it comes to Yuuri. I’ll talk to him about it on the way to the airport.”  
Viktor only nodded when Chris pulled away. Phichit walked up and handed him a paper

“I removed his IV for he doesn’t pull it if he wakes up. He should sleep till I get back but just in case I’m leaving you with instructions. Call me if he wakes up.”  
And with that they were gone.

The Russian instantly understood why Chris called the young man a mother bear when he glanced at the list before discarding it among his mess on his coffee table.

After making himself breakfast and Checking on Yuuri finding his trader dog curled up at the cats side. Viktor decided to lounge on his couch and read the book series he got form Mila for his birthday. The series was mixed between fairy tales and syfy that oddly worked.

He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in the pages of his book when he caught a figure moving out of the corner of his eye. Thinking it was Makka he didn’t give the figure a second thought he and continued reading, The book was getting good plus he already felled her food dish so he was in the clear or so he thought

When he looked up he found Yuuri standing by the side of the couch glassed eyed and looking a bit confused. Before Viktor could put his book down he had a chest full of Neko. Yuuri crawled on top of and promptly snuggled his head into Viktor’s neck and immediately fell back to sleep with a soft purr.

The Russian threw his hands above his head dropping his book in the progress. He looked over his coffee table where he had tossed the list and his phone early that morning. He stretched out his arm as far as he could but only the tips of his fingers grazed the phone he cursed under his breath.

He looked around the room and found one of Makka’s toys lying by the side of the couch. He wasn’t sure how much help it was going to be since it was worn out and floppy but it was worth a shot or ten each time the toy just glazed over the phone not moving it an inch. On his eleventh try Makka walked into the room and seen that he swinging her toy around and thought he was trying to get her play as soon as the toy landed on the phone Makka pounced sending the phone plummeting over the opposite side of the table.

Viktor glared at his dog as she walked off proudly with her toy. He looked down at the shifter still sound asleep undisturbed by the commotion. Victor slowly lowered his arms to rest on Yuuri’s upper back and watched they Niko’s eyes shift has he dreamt. Victor too slowly drifted off to sleeping thinking how things could be worse than having a sleeping shifter on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, after not writing for so long its been a bit hard to get back in the swing of things.  
> anyway i hope you enjoyed it and if you feel like it you can cheek out my other Yuri on ice AU secrets. I'm hoping to make an update on it soon.(I'm pretty sure i said this last time too. I promise I'm working on it!)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend sent me a Picture of Neko Yuuri and this fic was born.  
> I hopped you enjoyed the first chapter! if you want you can go check out my mafia omegaverse secretes.
> 
> Please leave comments let me know what you think!


End file.
